


(I can) hear your heart

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Jimon Week, Jimon Week 2017, M/M, Mental Health Issues, day 5- lyrics, like it isn't Explicit its v much hinted there w/jace, mention of Jace's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: It was waking up in the morning, arms wrapped around in each, legs tangled underneath the sheets, that Simon decided was his third favorite thing about moving in with Jace. He always found himself never wanting to leave the gentle serenity that waking up with his arms wrapped around Jace always caused.His second favorite thing about moving in with Jace was when Jace woke up, his beautiful multi-colored eyes opening slowly and a small smile crossing his lips when he found Simon watching him.And when they exchanged gentle sleepy kisses, affectionate words said in between the presses of their lips, still tangled up in the sheets and each other, that’s Simon’s absolute favorite thing about moving in with Jace.title & inspiration for the fic: Hear Your Heart by James Bay





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really last minute and late but I've been super busy??? and I should've been sleeping but instead I forced myself to write this. I totally recommend checking out the song its really good!! anyways enjoy the fic!!

_And I just wanna lay you down_

_Your burdens, all your fears_

_And I don't need your deepest secrets_  
Whispered in my ear  
Cause I can hear your heart, your heart  
I can hear your heart, your heart 

_-Hear Your Heart, James Bay._

 

It was waking up in the morning, arms wrapped around in each, legs tangled underneath the sheets, that Simon decided was his third favorite thing about moving in with Jace. He always found himself never wanting to leave the gentle serenity that waking up with his arms wrapped around Jace always caused. 

His second favorite thing about moving in with Jace was when Jace woke up, his beautiful multi-colored eyes opening slowly and a small smile crossing his lips when he found Simon watching him.

And when they exchanged gentle sleepy kisses, affectionate words said in between the presses of their lips, still tangled up in the sheets and each other, _that’s_ Simon’s absolute favorite thing about moving in with Jace. 

“I love you.” Simon murmured, their foreheads touching as they laid facing each other on their sides.

Jace’s eyes widened slightly, taken by surprise by Simon’s sudden confession. “I-I-”

“You don’t have to say it back. It’s alright. I know, I know feelings aren’t your strong suit.” Simon smiled sympathetically, his hand finding Jace’s. “I still love you. No matter what.” 

Jace looked close to tears, it broke Simon’s heart, that Jace was so surprised that someone could love him. It made Simon want to beat up anyone who ever made Jace think he was so unlovable. 

Simon decided instead to kiss Jace. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Simon repeated in between kisses. “I love that little amused smirk you have on when I ramble on about something. I love the sound of your voice. I love your laugh, the sincere one you have when you truly find something funny. Like whenever I do something totally weird, like the time I climbed on top of the washing machine because there was a spider on the floor. I love how passionate you are about the things and people you care about. I love you. I love all of you. Every scar, every tattoo. _All of you_. And I’ll never stop loving you. Loving all of you.” 

Jace was crying, the tears running down his cheeks. Simon couldn’t help but kiss them as they fell. 

“And you don’t need to say it back,” Simon whispered. “I have enough love for the both of us. If you’ll have me.”

“I will.” Jace’s voice was cracked from crying. “I will have you for as long as you will let me.” 

Simon’s smile was bright enough to take on the sun. “And I will let you for as long as I live. That I promise.”

Jace smiled back at him, surging forward to press his lips against Simon’s. 

When they broke apart Jace was crying again.

Simon reached out and gently wiped at Jace’s tears. “I know, shh I know. It’s alright.”

“It’s not alright.” Jace muttered, leaning into Simon’s touch ever so slightly. “You deserve someone who can say- say _that_ back.”

“You don’t have to say it.” Simon repeated. “You don’t have to tell me. _I already know._ ”

_(Cause I can hear your heart, your heart_

_I can hear your heart, your heart.)_


End file.
